The magic is out there
by AMagicalFeather
Summary: Mulder and Scully are coming to investigate in Storybrooke in 1999. They search closely with the file of Kurt Flynn's disparition, 16 years ago. Will they find the city, and if yes, will they be accepted and will they discover the truth? Disclamer : The characters don't belong to me.
1. The beginning

"I must congratulate you Mulder!"

"Do you? And why that?"

"After all these years, you are still able to make travel around this country with cases that nobody wants." Scully looked at her partner for a little over six years ago with a smile he knew only too well.

"Oh I know, my irresistible charm has always had an effect on you" the man joked. This is why I adore you Scully, where I go you will always follow me!"

"And this is why I hate myself at that moment" Scully muttered. "Seriously Mulder, what may well intrigue you to be shipped in a car since ... since I don't even know how long? And during the weekend! I have to write an article in a scientific journal, and you knew it!"

"The reason why you get upset should be those for which you should thank me. I make you visit the wonderful conspirator country in which we live instead of leaving you alone in your little apartment, writing another article that will be read by a dozen scientists."

Dana Scully wanted to retort by saying that what she wrote was a great help to many more that "a dozen scientific audience." But she knew very well that her teammate hated to be wrong and that he would seek the slightest flaw to prove he was right, as usual. She preferred to turn her head and watch the landscapes that were all identical. The time seemed long, and she didn't know when they will arrive and where they will arrive.

This morning, she was awakened by her phone. She had no need to wonder who it could be because one person called when he saw fit to do so. At the other end, Mulder told her to take a few things before he gets home. She was a twenty - or thirty minutes if the traffic was lenient with her to prepare. She didn't need more; she was accustomed to receive such calls since she began teaming with "Mulder the Spooky". Twenty-five minutes later, Mulder knocked on the door. Scully replied, "it's open" while completing to dry hair.

Mulder refused to tell the little redhead anything about their new investigation. He knew if he would have done so, Scully would have tried to dissuade in. It was better to keep the mystery and reveal to her a few minutes before their arrival and the reasons why they were coming. Scully knew only one thing: the state in which they were going.

"Why the Maine Mulder? Just for once, you could choose surveys that take us in hot countries, on a beach ... especially during the weekend!"

Scully got no answer. After a few minutes of dead silence, she couldn't wait no longer:

"Mulder, I beg you, tell me we're almost there"

"Patience Scully, all good things are still pending" Mulder threw an exasperated tone.

A few minutes later, Mulder veered to the right and said "we will soon be running out of gas" Scully sighed, exasperated to wait for another investigation. She decided to leave the car and join Mulder, who gave her a slight smile, "You want to know where you are going?" In response, the woman nodded. He motioned her to open the safe. She did and saw a sign posted clearly above two bags FBI agents card. Mulder asked her to watch. Again she complied. As she began to look at the man walked to the store of the gas station. When Scully understood the reason for their trip, she ran to join Mulder.

"The trouble start" he told the salesman that was in front of him. The two men laughed.

"Mulder! Tell me this is a joke!"

The agent of the FBI said goodbye to the man while Scully sign out. They walked to the car.

"More than 600 miles for a circle that you drew in a forest?"

Mulder did not answer, busy taking in his bag the report of a case and began.

"In 1983, a boy and his father were camping in the forest, when they saw a purple cloud throw at them. The next morning, they found a city not far from their camp, when there was nothing but trees the day before that. They met several people, including the sheriff and the mayor. The latter proposed to both to stay in the city but they refused. Shortly after, they were caught in a chase. The father asked his child to leave the city, but when he returned with two policemen at the entrance of the city, there was nothing except trees. Don't you think it's worth the cost to have a look?"

"Mulder, it's obvious that this kid has seen something, maybe he saw something happening to his father and he invented this story for comfort, or even worse, he could see his father killed, anyway, he invented this story to forget the truth too difficult to accept."

"You don't believe that the truth always comes out of the mouths of children?"

"According to a recent study, children are..."

"Ok, I've understood Scully, you don't believe it, but you don't want to throw a glance when we are not very far from the finish?"

"No, I would first talk to the child and see his story 16 years later, and then, he will come with us to make a sort of reconstruction."

"It won't be possible; I have not been able to locate him..."

"Okay, so for the word of a kid, you seek this ghost town that has magically disappeared?"

"Yes Scully! The magic is out there!"


	2. The arrival

The atmosphere was tense in the rented car of the FBI. In a few minutes, the two agents would discover if their investigation would stop on the spot or if it would continue in this city, which seemed strange. Scully was convinced that the first proposal was good, but Mulder wanted to believe that the second would be true. The woman was already seeing herself telling her partner that it was a pure madness to venture on this investigation. Scully was relishing half her future victory "If there was this city, Storyboke, we already would see the towers or the smoke off!"

"Storybrooke" Mulder corrected with a slight point of irritation in his voice.

"Mulder, are realizing that the city is the invention of a kid, nothing more? "Storybrook" doesn't it make you think of two separate words "story" and "book"?"

Mulder said nothing, too busy to looking for any evidence to proove that is was everything and not only "the invention of a kid." After some time, the trees gradually were becoming less frequent, which reassured the agent lightly. They spent the last corner. Scully had a slight smile, ready to pronounce the cluster of phrases she had prepared carefully during their long journey. Mulder, meanwhile, still not issued hypothesis. The road was straight, but it was impossible to see where it led. The trees were certainly less numerous, but their large size showed that they sank in the heart of the forest. Something did not make sense, but it prohibited to prove he was right in this decisive moment. He wanted to accelerate to finally know the truth. Finally, they discerned at the same time a sign on the right side. Scully's eyes narrowed as much as Mulder, determined to discover the city. "It's not possible" dropped the woman who had stopped smiling. Actually she had even faded. Mulder, who had a large smile in his face, answered "Storybrooke here we come!"

The trees decreased and left room for plots of land empty. Gradually, the houses and the other buildings appeared. Mulder, who could not satisfy his joy said "I'm starving , don't you?"; but Scully did not share the bewilderment of her partner. Instead, shortly before she had exceeded the sign where the name of the city appeared, she had a strange feeling, but there was no question she speaks about it to man, we would say that it is still in bad faith. Maybe, eat would be good for her. The buildings became larger as they advanced on the only road they borrowed. Mulder said after a few minutes, being still happy "we must surely be in the main street."

"Stop there, there is a bar. I don't think you will find better elsewhere."

But Mulder does not hold back the ironic "I feel you're gonna like this place!"

The two officers left their car. Mulder savored the fresh air of the city. Seeing the sign of the building in front of her, Scully could not help saying ""Steveston Cannery Cafe" better and better !" Mulder said nothing, and merely anticipate her and opened the door to let the woman go in there. When the door closed behind them, the conversations stopped and all eyes were raised on them. Scully looked at Mulder, who did the same.

After a long time for Scully, others went back to eating, talking and working. When the leader of the coffee arrived at the counter and saw two strangers, she dropped the glass she was holding in her hands and mumbled "it's not possible" while fixing them. Mulder came forward Scully remained near the door. There was no denying that she was uncomfortable. Mulder spoke to the ruling for picking up the scattered pieces of glass. Scully looked at all the people who were in the cafe. Something was wrong here, she felt it. Mulder motioned her to come closer as he settled on a small table. Again, Scully felt the stares of other customers who watched them, she dared not speak or respond to her partner. A few minutes later, and after several "Scully, are you listening?"; an eccentric looking woman asked if they had their orders. Mulder took a heartier dish , adding that the road had been hungry, and Scully salad. The waitress could not help but ask a question that was on everyone's mind about her "where are you from?"

"From Washington" Mulder replied.

"A sacred road!" Dropped the waitress.

"Ruby, stop talking and work!" Yelled a voice who came from behind the counter.

"Sorry, Ruby said the two strangers, my grandmother is pretty..."

She did not even have time to finish her sentence, the old woman screamed again the name of her granddaughter, forcing her to leave Mulder and Scully. They were waiting in silence. The woman once again read the investigation report, while her teammate scrutinized every detail of the place. After a few minutes, the ruling came to their table with what they had ordered. She made them a tight smile and said "if you want to sleep in our small town, I also rents rooms" Mulder looked at Scully, probably he sought her approval and said "it will be a pleasure!"

"Ruby will explain where the hotel is located, I will prepare a room for tonight."

Scully swallowed wrong with this sentence and corrected "two rooms please." Granny nodded, then left. The two began to eat in silence, amidst various conversations regulars. Mulder was facing the door, and saw many faces pass, but all stopped on the table that the officers occupied. Unlike her partner, the man took the time to eat, as if he was waiting for something or someone arrives.

"Mulder, please, hurry up to finish, get it over here and we start the investigation, the sooner we 'll be out the better it would be! Will I have to remind you that we have already had to do with strange cities like these one and each time, our investigations have..."

Even before the little woman had finished her sentence, Mulder rose towards a man who had just settled near the bar.

"Excuse me" he began a pleasant tone.

"Yes?" Face Mulder was the Storybrooke sheriff who looked with astonishment, like all the others.

"My name is Fox Mulder, FBI agent" he showed his card "and this is Agent Dana Scully sitting there" he pointed to the woman who was watching them "we are here for an investigation, would it be possible to see us in a more private place?"

"Yes of course, we will end up in my office in an hour?"

Mulder nodded with a smile, then returned to join his teammate. Graham, meanwhile, wondered what was this investigation. Nobody ever came to Storybrooke. Nobody ever came to investigate Storybrooke.


	3. Graham

An hour later, Mulder and Scully waited in their car, in front of the sheriff's office, in silence. The both of them was anxious to see Graham, the first looking for answers, and the second, to prove to her partner that the entire investigation was based on the imagination of a child. After several minutes, the car of the man finally arrived. The two officers got out of the car and headed for Graham.

"Thank you for having time for us" Mulder began.

"I couldn't refuse" the sheriff smiled.

"That much is clear" Scully muttered.

Both foreign Graham followed up his office. There, he offered them something to drink, which they politely declined. While the two were in the process of sitting , the sheriff began, "I must admit that it's quite rare that people come here to investigate...in fact you are the first. Our city isn't accustomed to receive strangers."

"We noticed" stressed Scully.

"So, what can I do for the FBI?" Asked Graham.

"We came to investigate a disappearance that occurred in 1983 and it seems that the last place seen by that person is your pretty little town.

Graham, who listened attentively could only get a puzzled why the FBI mingled it a case dating back more than a decade.

"You speak of Kurt Flynn, don't you?" Suggested the man.

Mulder nodded and replied "I was hoping you would remember in order to reactivate the investigation."

"Yes, how can we forget one of the few visitors of Storybrooke?

The officer began to exhibit the version of the child, but Graham felt compelled to ask him, interrupting him at the same time "Excuse me, but why the FBI reneging on an old survey like this? I'm not going to teach you by telling you that after a loss, the chances of survival are determined in the..."

"I know very well" Cut Mulder, somewhat irritated.

Scully, meanwhile, told with a slight grin, "that's what I keep saying to him!"

"My teammate and I, work in a very specific sector of the FBI, we try to elucidate the surveys that have not been resolved" Mulder explained.

"And the one of nobody wants" Scully added.

"Anyway, we come here to try to understand what happened to this man, I hope you have a good memory, and the person being the mayor of the city at the time." Mulder had resumed his serious tone .

"Oh, Regina is still the mayor of Storybrooke, if you want, I can call her now to see if you can see her today."

"Yes, thank you!"

Graham got up and left, while taking care to close the door behind him, leaving the two agents.

"So, Scully, what do you think?"

"Honestly? Mulder, this is a waste of time and you know it very well, I don't know what you're trying to prove or find in this town, but we will leave empty-handed, without any response. In addition to making us waste our time, you will also disturb these people. You think a mayor who has a town as large as it, has not enough work to do for receiving two agents for speaking about a man who disappeared there a decade city ago?

Mulder chose not to respond, thinking that it was more prudent to do so. A little further, in another room, Graham waited, leaning over the phone Regina Mills deign to answer him, "please answer!" He murmured.

"Hello?"

"Regina? It's Graham.

"What is it? Your voice sounds strange!

"I don't know if you're aware, FBI agents came here for the disappearance of Kurt Flynn and they want to meet you."

"The disappearance of who?" The woman repeated, puzzled.

"The man who came with his son one day in the city."

"The father of Owen!" Remembered the woman.

"Yes... Regina...what should I tell them?"

"Tell them the less you can, simply reply that it's the invention of the child. I'll take care of them, send them to me, I am ready to receive them."

A minute later, Graham was back in the office where Mulder and Scully waited patiently in silence.

"She can meet you immediately."

"So don't wait any longer do, and let's go. We 'll see you then when you'll be ready to receive us. It would be ill-advised to bother someone for a survey like this, plus during a weekend!"

Scully stood up while saying this sentence, with a slight smile for the sheriff. Mulder then rose. Graham offered to guide them to the city, as it was on the way to get where it should go next.

While the two cars followed through the city, and many glances back towards that which was foreign, Regina waiting for her two guests to meet, sitting comfortably in her chair in her huge office she held since the day where she arrived here with all the others.


	4. Regina

Mulder knocked on the door in front of him. After a few moments, the sound of heels were heard. To dispel any suspicion, Regina decided to open to them, and be polished before she even saw the two agents. The woman opened the door with a big smile while saying a "hello" very happy. Both imitated her. Mulder did not imagine that the mayor of this great city could be so young, she seemed very nice, at least much more than all the people he met throughout his career. He was more accustomed to seeing doors slamming in front of him rather than see a pretty woman giving a smile to him.

Regina Mills beckoned guests to follow. After put a chair facing her desk for the woman, she sat on her leather armchair. As she was about to ask a question similar to the first question of Graham, Mulder began on a cheerful tone "above all, thank you for receiving us so quickly, we will not bother you for a long time, reassure you." The mayor started to laugh always full of forced politeness.

"So, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Do you remember Kurt Flynn, he came here there..."

"Yes of course, how can I forget him, he was a poor man!"

"Why is that?" Asked Scully who had remained silent until now.

"He had lost his wife some time ago, and drowning his sorrows in alcohol and drugs. This is the day he disappeared that I aisurpris him who currently consume it. Maybe I should not say it, but maybe it was better for Owen to haven't a father no longer like this."

"Did he seem hopeless?"

"Quite so, I felt when I saw him for the first time at Granny's dinner, he had told me his story a few days after our meet if I remember correctly."

"The report speaks of a chase between the sheriff and the man, do you remember it?" Questioned the man.

"Yes of course, I was in the car of the sheriff to try to stop it. He had taken the drug, he was a danger to himself, to his son and other cars witch could pass!"

"Do you confirm that the sheriff arrested the man while the child ran away?"

"No! We had blocked his way with our car and fled into the woods. Sheriff Graham was looking for his father while I went to Owen, but also escaped, I searched for several hours, but in vain. I...I had great pain for the child."

Regina marked her face by a sadness expression. Scully notified and spoke for the second time since the beginning of this interview "thank you for all your answers, you have been a great help." Moments later, the Regina office was empty again.

Many questions came to her mind, but the main and most important since she heard the news of the arrival of two agents: how had they done to find the city? It was simply impossible! Owen and his father were able to enter Storybrooke was a fluke, but two agents come here to investigate was unlikely. The woman was in a deep dilemma: if she let them leave, they could talk to Storybrooke for who would want to hear it, but she could not remove them, it was too risky, their absence would necessarily be noticed. Meanwhile, two people were able to enter the city and interrogated almost everyone they met. She was going to try to learn as much about them.

Regina stood up and left the hall. She got into her car and called Graham. Few rings later, he answered.

"Graham? It's me"

"They came to see you, didn't they?"

"Yes. They have to leave as soon as possible to Storybrooke!"

"I agree, but how will we do?"

"By showing them that our city has nothing to hide and that there is no reason to investigate without rushing. When they see they can't do anything else here, they will leave."

During the rest of the day, the mayor spied Mulder and Scully. When the day began to decline, she decided to return, thinking they would do nothing more in the evening. Yet she wanted to see if the car agents were at the hotel. Arrival not far away, she saw Scully who ventured alone in the woods. Feeling lucky turn to her, Regina turned around and stopped at one of the many gold-colored forest and walked, decided to meet her by accident.


	5. Confession

Regina knew that Scully was not far from her. Within a few minutes, she would cross her way and try to learn more about the two agents. Regina was more determined than ever: her whole curse was in danger. She must understand how these two had managed to enter the city, and she could perhaps do something to avoid this again.

Finally she saw a red hair. Regina walked slowly to her little turn passes unnoticed by the FBI agent.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" She started on the same polite tone and she had already forced a few hours earlier.

Scully gasped and looked at Regina with a slight smile and nodded. Mayor taking a serious look said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's okay" politely replied the other. "I'm so used to being locked up in the offices of the FBI that I can catch me being fascinated by a simple sunset!"

"I understand you completely, that's why I have to walk each day in the forest, I love being close to nature."

After a slight pause, Scully replied, "I wanted to apologize for the inconvenience of your city, on my behalf and that of my partner."

"There is no reason to be sorry, you do your job, that's all. Maybe I should not ask you this, but your inquiry advances?"

"No, but it was predictable. When we all leave tomorrow we..."

Regina, shocked to hear this phrase could not help to say "You will walk away tomorrow?" She hastened to add, "I thought that an investigation would be much longer."

"Normally, yes, but it's not official, and to be honest it would be better for both of us it that way. Our superiors don't know that we're here. If only we could forget all that..."

Regina felt in her element, relieved to hear that there will be no response to this inquiry, and it will probably be closed. Still, she felt compelled to pursue her objectives by inventing "when I was a little girl, I was used to seeing my mother drink a strange drink when she wanted momentarily forget her problems. It was like magic, I saw her use a glass and then she seemed to be appeased. After she left, I found the book where she put all her recipes and I crafted this "potion" as I called it when I was a child. I would be delighted to offer you a little, have a little something from our charming city."

"It would be a pleasure" Scully smiled. After a brief moment of silence, she said. "May want to continue your daily work alone?"

"Not if you wish to resume your walk alone" Regina replied, still forcing.

The woman was determined to learn as much about the two, so she continued, "I wanted to thank you, when you took me out of trouble."

"When?" Scully asked, intrigued.

"When we talked about the whole story. Rethinking to it was quite difficult. Seeing this child disappearing made me very much upset and I think you felt when I was talking about."

"Mulder has no limit, and to uncover the truth, he is ready for anything, even push people in their most painful memories or fears. I usually intervene to stop it in its interrogations or interviews. You seem to love children, don't you?"

Regina saw that the conversation was about to change, and dare to be honest about this subject which touched her. "Yes indeed, you must be a mother to have discovered it."

"I have had the chance to be a mother a moment, yes. I don't know you, but so far I'm sure you would be a wonderful mother!"

"Oh...I 'm really sorry for you, maybe you will be lucky to be once again" suggested the mayor with a hint of sadness in her voice."

After a slight pause, Scully plunged her eyes into those of her interlocutor, and with a smile that hid her despair she tried to hide, managed to say "only if a miracle happens, I doubt, I am ill, and it is impossible for me to have one again."

"I see that we both have a great deal of unhappiness in our lives! I don't know if I could become a mother; the only man I've ever loved was killed by a sudden death in front of me and I don't think I'm ready to find love." Saying this, Regina had surprised to be as honest with the stranger."

"I am sorry for you too. Have you ever thought about adopting?"

"No, not really."

"You would have a loving child with you while saving it from a childhood in homes or orphanages. There is no reason why this may be refused to you, you are the mayor of a city; you know manage responsibilities!"

Regina showed a sincere smile, happy to hear that.

"In addition" Scully replied, "that would be a good start for 2000!"

"You are right, I think I 'll think about it seriously."

The two women walked side by side. Regina had almost forgotten why she had come to see the agent. So she manipulated the conversation to happen on that really interested. "To hear you , I feel you don't take pleasure in your work."

"Oh yes, it's just that there are some pretty tough times like this, to make an inquiry that has no chance of being resolved in two days. People try to close the section in which Mulder and I work, so we have to be very careful, but it can't help but take all these risks on behalf of the truth."

"What is your job exactly?"

"To elucidate rather strange business that nobody wants on UFOs, ghosts, magic..."

Regina heard this stiffened, while trying not to show it. "Are you able to find the truth at the end of each survey?"

"Some yes, others no. Mulder wants to me to admit I have seen things and show that I believe, and I could not deny that I saw strange things that science can't explain, but I have not the heart also believing that Mulder has."

Finally, what the mayor wanted to know had been revealed, so she asked more details, feeling the answers she wanted to have, were approaching.

"He trusts that the mysteries of the world exist and that science does not explain all phenomena. Yes, he has a kind of pure heart of a fervent believer."

Any questions brightened in the spirit of Regina, happy to have finally found the solution. She only remained to give them the "potion" and everything would be good just like before their arrival.

"I absolutely mustn't forget that I have to offer you my precious brew" the queen of an old time smiled.


	6. The return in the real life

The next morning, Mulder got up early, determined to discover the truth about this city. He was determined to know it more than ever. The officer felt that Storybrooke was different; he was even willing to bet it was directed by inexplicable forces, supernatural forces. As proof, he said he was only too coasted to know this universe recognize when he was there.

He hurried out of the room, leaving a letter written quickly to the attention of Scully, slipped it under the door of the room of the woman. He wrote that he would investigate further throughout the morning, alone. He also proposed that they would meet at noon at Granny and then they resume the road. She was free to do what she wanted during the investigation of her partner.

In fact, he did not want his teammate, the last thing he wanted was to be idle, or hear the disapproval of the woman on his work. He was free; he slipped quietly and tried to sink into the dark corridors of the truth about the city.

Thus, he spent hours walking in the streets, looking for the slightest clue and asked as many people as he could. Mulder felt a sense of joy, the same feeling he had when he was on the right track to solve a case. Yet he knew that enforce his findings would not be an easy task. Agent Scully would deny all the evidence, as well as his superiors that will bind the folder. That is why, the man knew full well that if he sensed was right, so he was about to expose a hard truth to accept.

Meanwhile, Scully took advantage of the beautiful scenery offered by the city. She walked on a long trail bordering the sea, which led to another port, admiring. She allowed herself a few excesses, like when she went into an antique shop. Her desire was then almost buy everything, as the place was full of wonders of all kinds which she had always dreamed of. Many objects rang her intention. They seemed straight out of fairy tales she read as a child. Fascinated, she had almost forgotten the concept of time in this store smelling all kinds of perfume coming from distinct places. As strange as it might seem, the first scent she thought was the recognition of old books, although she saw none.

Previously left alone, she heard footsteps coming from the back room who headed it.

"Royal, isn't it?" threw a soft male voice.

"Yes" Scully replied on admiringly. The man spoke of an old mirror she watched for a few minutes. "The woman who was to have had to be very beautiful, I guess."

"She was" said Mr. Gold with a slight smile.

Leaving there, a few minutes later, the agent met Regina Mills began a brief conversation on a friendly tone certainly, but somewhat forced.

"Agent Scully! I was just going back to your hotel to give you the drink which I spoke to you yesterday when you get home, drink in the remembering of this city, I'm sure you'll love."

"Thank you very much; I don't know how to thank you."

"Taste it at your arrival and this will be my reward" insisted the mayor.

"Very well then." Scully looked at her watch and saw that it was almost noon, realizing that she had to meet Mulder, she ended the conversation then quickly and ran almost.

Regina had a beautiful smile of victory, but she did not stay alone for a long time. Mr. Gold had just join out of his shop.

"It is rare to see foreigners here, this is why you offer them a souvenir of the city?" he ventured.

"Of a somehow" blurred the woman.

"What a pity that there have not more people like these two, they are far more buyers than the inhabitants of Storybrooke. At least they keep something from the city!"

A few minutes later, Scully found Mulder before the bar-restaurant. They went together and then moved to a table quite away from other customers.

"Scully, I have good reason to believe we must remain a little longer here, I'm on a track."

"Mulder...do you realize the absurdity of this survey? We must leave; we must be in the Bureau tomorrow and forget the whole thing, okay?"

"A curse Scully!"

"A curse?" repeated the exasperated wife.

"Or something like that. This city, as it is trapped in time! There are many strange things here, I feel it. Every day at the same time, people remake again and again the same actions and..."

"The routine. Nothing more. You talk as if you had been here for months while you arrived yesterday. Mulder, you want to see the truth so much that you're blinding yourself. We leave this afternoon and this is not debatable.

"They hide the truth. The mayor and the sheriff...they are together and we have bamboozled from the beginning, if you want to go, I stay here!"

Scully was exhausted. She seemed to be facing a capricious child who read too much story.

"Mulder! Should I remind you that some want us to return and try by all means to close the x files business? If tomorrow they realize your absence and find out where you are, we will be unemployed the same evening! Maybe the sheriff and the mayor having an affair, so what? Is it a crime? You're not the only one who noticed that he had called her by her first name in front of us and he had phoned in an office where there was a phone in ours!"

The debate continued long until Mulder surrendered and had to admit that Scully was right, as usual. The meal passed in silence, and they left Storybrooke. The people greeted them and crossed the boundary of the city out of sight, while everyone resumed his "routine" cursed.

In the evening, the two officers arrived at the apartment of Scully. The woman offered to the other agent to finish well this weekend and drink the "potion" of the mayor in memory of the city, which he accepted. After finishing the liquid which was delicious, they gradually forgot their expedition in Maine, and rejoiced exceedingly with total amnesia about what happened during those two days. The next day they began a new week without any recollection of this city like no other.


End file.
